Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)
"Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops)" by Blu Cantrell is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer has black hair, black shoes and a black shirt. She also has a purple jacket and purple jeans. The jacket and jeans change to green in the chorus and it changes to blue at the bridge. Background The background is a purple screen. Words from the song appear at certain times. During the chorus, it changes to purple and green. During the slow part, the dancer has 2 holograms behind her. Gold Moves There is only one Gold Move 'in the routine: '''Only Gold Move: '''Put your hands out with the "stop" sign. Thegoldmovesoopshitem.jpg|Only Gold Move Mashup ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) ''has a Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *'Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *I Want You Back (JD2) *Body Movin' (JD2) *Baby One More Time (Beta) (JD3) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Here Comes the Hotstepper (JD2) *Superstition (JD4) *Umbrella (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) ''appears in the following Mashups: * '''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)' * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Love Me Again * Mas Que Nada * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show (remade) Captions ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Hit Em Strong * Ignore Me * Oops Trivia *This is the first and the only song on Just Dance by Blu Cantrell. *The dancer looks like the singer. * For the mash up, there are 8 different dancers with no Repetition. ** This song is 3rd for least characters in mashup. 2nd is Can't Take My Eyes Off You and 1st is I Like It and (unused) Istanbul (Not Constantinople). * In some dance mash ups, such as Run The Show the dancer is colored differently with dark red hair, red shoes a teal shirt, a dark purple jacket and denim colored pants. ** This did not happen in her appearance in Love Me Again's Mashup. * At two thirds of the song, when the dancer has cloned silhouettes of herself, they are fully visible until the gold move on the Wii. On the other consoles however, they are only briefly seen twice for a couple of seconds. * The background of the dance is similar is another to another video from Blu Cantrell called "Breathe" the only difference is that in Just Dance where it changes different colors the background in "Breathe" is only blue. Gallery hitemup.jpg|Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) 100px-Hit'EmUpStyle(Oops)Shape1.png|The song in the menu The dancer colored diffrently .png|The different color scheme Videos File:Blu Cantrell - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) File:Just Dance 4 - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) - 5* Stars File:Just_dance_now_Hit_%27em_up_style_(oops!)_5_stars Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:00's Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Lip Synch Category:Songs Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 4